


heartlines

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Minifics [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Patch 2.0: A Realm Reborn Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: For the ask:So like, I have this really specific scene in my head that won't leave. Post-HW at some point when all the scions are together again, a Wol who loved Haurchefaunt finds a moment alone with Urianger and quietly asks if the loss of a love ever stops hurting (because you can't tell me Uri didn't love Moenbryda with his whole damn heart.) And then just, quiet solidarity and comfort. *clutches heart* plz SE let me bond with the nerd elf man more





	heartlines

**Author's Note:**

> hi im kiri and all i can do is write pining

Urianger is a man of many secrets and many more mismatched virtues. It is not uncommon for him to dissipate into aether only to pop back up at some opportune time to dispense arcane wisdom and/or common sense. It just happens to be _incredibly frustrating _to find him during one of those bouts, the Warrior of Light discovers, to the point where (upon finding him) they no longer wish to seek his counsel but instead deliver the smackdown of a lifetime.

“Urianger Augurelt, I am two seconds from flinging you into the lifestream. You best start explaining what in _Titan’s left asscheek _is going _on_.”

“I doubt mine vindication would be served by thine blade.”

They huff, sitting down violently as they can manage, and remind, “Explain! Please!”

And he does, though they’re both sitting on freezing stone in some far corner of Coerthas. It’s a long story and one they both know well. One that ends in as much cheer as it does sorrow.

The Warrior listens quietly, carefully, wrapping an arm around Urianger’s shoulders best they can (granted their winter gear allows some semblance of physical comfort). It feels stilted. Do they have the right to do such a thing when they had locked Moenbryda’s death away in a little mental box and never touched it after the wake.

Do they have the right to touch him so, knowing that they neglected him as a friend?

“Does it ever stop hurting,” they ask, whispering into the wind, “or will the Fury curse me forevermore?”

Urianger looks down at his hands and shakes his head. “To love is an arduous task. Thine heart may be burdened by regret, but let it be no longer. There are none whose affections were so true.”

“As mine?”

“As _his.”_

They inhale sharply. “There is no way.”

“Long has it been since mine eyes have laid witness to such strong a bond,” Urianger replies. “Do not allow grief to blind thine heart.”

And the Warrior cries into his shoulder, arms wrapped around him in desperation. They sit together. Silent and mournful. Until the dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on:  
tumblr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
twitter | twitter.com/FlamingAceKiri  
discord | NekoAisu#7099


End file.
